Langit Sebagai Saksi Mata
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Takdir itu masih bisa diubah. Asalkan kita mau berusaha. Tak ada masa lalu yang buruk. Yang ada kini adalah sebuah masa depan yang indah. Hal yang buruk biarlah semua menjadi sebuah kenangan. Kesalahan, pilihan, serta keberanian hati. Langit sebagai saksi mata mengenai jalan kisah kehidupanmu yang penuh liku./Semi-canon/For S-Savers/Spesial untuk Banjir TomatCeri 2012.


_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2012©_

_._

_._

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Bawa aku bersamamu…"

Sebuah permohonan yang terucap dari bibirnya saat itu, tidak dapat mengubah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan.

**Harapan**

"Terima Kasih… Sakura…"

Kata-kata terakhir yang ia lontarkan sebelum ia meninggalkan semuanya. Semuanya_—_rumah, desa, sahabat, guru, bahkan cinta. Hanya untuk sebuah pembalasan dendam.

**Perpisahan**

"Aku berjanji akan membawa Sasuke pulang!"

Sebuah janji yang diucapkan oleh seorang sahabat. Dan hingga saat ini kata-kata itu masih terekam jelas di benak siapapun yang mendengarnya.

**Keyakinan hati**

"_Chidori—_"

"—_Rasengan!_"

Sebuah persetruan yang tidak dapat diselesaikan hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata. Hingga ia sadar akan kesalahannya selama ini. Kesalahan yang mungkin dapat menyiksanya seumur hidup.

Tapi semua itu masih bisa diubah, asal ia mau berusaha.

**Takdir masih bisa diubah**

**.**

**.**

Mempersembahkan :

.

.

**Langit Sebagai Saksi Mata**

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

_**W**__arning : Semi-canon, Out Of Character, OneShot, Typo, Long This Chapter, etc. _

_For Event Banjir Tomat Cherry_

:: sebuah dedikasi berupa fiksi untuk mengenang Alm. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) dan Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa PART II) sebagai author yang sempat mengisi kehidupan maya di dalam FNI ini ::

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

"Dia sudah sadar, keadaannya juga sudah hampir sepenuhnya pulih. Mungkin hari ini dia sudah bisa kembali." Tsunade, sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas hasil catatan laporan kesehatan tentang seorang _Nuke-nin_ yang terluka akibat pertempuran beberapa waktu lalu dengan mantan rekan setimnya dulu—Uchiha Sasuke nama _Nuke-nin_ itu.

"Apa anda ingin melakukan pemeriksaan ulang, _Hokage-sama_?" lanjut Shizune asisten sekaligus murid kepercayaan sang _Godaime Hokage_ memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hn?" Tsunade mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Shizune. "Tidak perlu. Cepat panggil Sakura kemari!" perintah Tsunade tegas, membuat Shizune terkesiap.

"_H-ha'i_!"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang terdapat di dalam Rumah Sakit Konoha. Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek sedikit berkibar akibat tiupan angin yang berhembus di sepanjang lorong yang sedari tadi ia lewati. Iris mata _emerald_-nya menampakan sebuah kegusaran yang amat sangat mendalam.

Sakura—nama gadis itu, mencoba mencerna kembali kata-kata seorang _Godaime_ _Hokage_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran dan juga otaknya.

'Sasuke sudah sadar.'

Kalimat sang _Hokage_ yang satu itu membuat hatinya senang bukan kepalang. Perasaan lega juga menjalar ke seluruh hatinya. Benarkah ia sudah sadar dari komanya? Benarkah ia sudah sadar dari masa kritisnya? Yang jelas ia harus membuktikannya sendiri! Ia harus melihat keadaan Sasuke secara langsung.

'Kau kutugaskan untuk mengantarkan si bungsu Uchiha itu kembali ke kediamannya, sebelum aku memutuskan hukuman yang tepat untuk seorang _Nuke-nin_ seperti dia!'

Kalimat itu juga terus bergaung indah di dalam indera pendengarannya. Terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Haruskah ia yang melakukan tugas ini? Tidak adakah orang lain selain dirinya? Bukannya Sakura tidak suka dengan tugas ini. Tapi—ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

'Kau juga harus memeriksa ulang keadaan tubuhnya setelah ia sampai di rumahnya.'

_Damn!_ Memeriksa keadaan Sasuke? Dia sama sekali belum siap, ah—tidak! Dia selalu siap kapan pun dan dimana pun saat ia sedang dibutuhkan, sebab ia adalah seorang _Medic-nin_ yang _professional._ Mungkin lebih tepatnya hatinya lah yang belum siap. Selama Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, yang merawatnya adalah Shizune-_nee_. Bukan Sakura. Entah kenapa Tsunade-_shisou_ tidak memperbolehkannya untuk menangani masalah si Uchiha bungsu itu.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke sendiri? Apakah ia akan senang jikalau Sakura yang akan mengantarnya? Apakah ia akan senang jikalau Sakura yang akan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya? Mengingat beberapa kejadian di masa lalu yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura sempat berpikir—mungkin Sasuke membenci dirinya. Buktinya? Sudah sangat jelas 'kan? Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan dirinya, tak pernah sekalipun dia menganggapnya—lebih tepatnya menganggap perasaannya, ia juga tak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-katanya seperti saat ia mencegah si bungsu Uchiha itu agar tidak pergi meninggalkan desa.

Ditambah dengan kejadian masa lalu, saat Sasuke berniat membunuhnya. Untunglah saat itu Kakashi datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Perasaannya saat itu benar-benar hancur dan kacau. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia selalu menyukai—ah! Tidak! Lebih tepatnya mencintai orang yang dengan tega berniat akan membunuhnya. Sangat _ironis_, bukan? Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang menuju sebuah ruangan, dimana itu adalah ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Sakura mencoba memberanikan diri saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan dengan nomor pintu 23. Berusaha membuang perasaannya yang selama ini telah ia pendam jauh-jauh. Diputarnya kenop pintu ruang tersebut dengan hati-hati.

_**Klek—**_

"Permisi," ucap Sakura pelan saat hendak memasuki ruang tersebut.

Gerakannya terhenti sesaat, tatapannya terpaku pada sosok pria yang selama ini selalu mengisi hati dan juga pikirannya. Sasuke Uchiha—nama pria itu. Ia sedang duduk di atas kasur rawat yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia gunakan. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingnya, tatapannya kosong, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergerak lembut seiring dengan hembusan angin yang masuk menerpa wajahnya melalui sisi jendela kamar rawat yang terbuka.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura pelan, mencoba bersikap wajar dan biasa. Tak ada tambahan _suffix "-kun"_ lagi saat ia menyebutkan nama pria itu. Tidak seperti dulu—saat ia, Sasuke, dan Naruto masih dalam tingkat _Genin. _Dimana ia selalu bertingkah manis di hadapan sang bungsu Uchiha itu, selalu mencari perhatian, dan selalu memanggil nama pria itu dengan nama panggilan "Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura sadar, tidak seharusnya ia memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan seperti itu. Karena pada kenyataannya ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi si bungsu Uchiha itu. Kelak suatu saat, mungkin ada seseorang yang lebih pantas memanggil namanya dengan nama penggilan tersebut pikir—Sakura bijaksana.

Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang sekarang lebih bisa menahan perasaanya, lebih bisa menahan emosinya, lebih kuat, dan juga lebih tangguh. Sakura yang sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang egois. Dia tidak akan memaksakan kehendak orang yang dicintainya hanya untuk membalas perasaannya. Asalkan orang tersebut bahagia, Sakura pun pasti akan mencoba untuk bahagia. Walaupun ia tau, ia akan merasakan perasaan yang amat sangat sakit nantinya. Tapi—ia akan berusaha siap untuk menerima apapun takdirnya.

Ya, ia akan berusaha—berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan perasaannya terhadap si bungsu Uchiha yang satu itu.

"…" tak ada respon dari sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun karena dapat dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang kosong.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura sekali lagi.

"…"

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura berusaha mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa memperdulikan degupan jantungnya yang semakin menjadi. Dia harus bersikap _professional_ dalam menangani masalah ini.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura sekali lagi sambil mengguncang sedikit bahu sang pemilik nama agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

Merasa terusik oleh sebuah sentuhan, Sasuke pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber sentuhan, "Hn?" respon Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin.

'_**Deg'**_

_Emerald_ bersirobok dengan _Onyx_.

Sakura tersenyum—berusaha tersenyum lebih tepatnya saat mendapati sang bungsu Uchiha itu tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan tajam, "Tsunade-_shisou_ memerintahku untuk mengantarmu kembali ke rumahmu, kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang sekarang."

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat.

Hening…

Hawa kecanggungan tiba-tiba saja menyeruak masuk di antara mereka. Seketika suhu udara di dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi sangat dingin. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang masuk melalui sisi-sisi jendela yang terbukalah yang dapat terdengar oleh indera pendengaran mereka pada saat itu.

"Ah! Aha-ha-ha-ha… kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di luar," ucap Sakura canggung, berusaha memecah keheningan dan langsung melesat pergi ke luar dari ruangan tersebut.

**»»» oOo «««**

"Huh? Bodoh sekali sikapku tadi," rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, "pasti dia menanggapku aneh." Sakura menghela napas panjang sembari merenungi kebodohannya.

"_Kami-sama_… bantu aku untuk melupakannya," ucap Sakura lirih sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Ah! Ya, sepertinya setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas ini, aku harus bertemu dengan Sai."

"Kemarin 'kan aku sudah janji padanya untuk mentraktirnya makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku." Sakura terkekeh pelan saat mengingat janjinya pada salah satu rekan setimnya itu. "Sayang Naruto sedang tidak ada di Konoha," lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Hn."

"S-Sasuke?" pekik Sakura kaget saat mendapati Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangannya dan sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, "s-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Sejak kau bicara sendiri dan bertingkah seperti orang gila," jawab Sasuke datar.

_**JLEB!—**_

Bagaikan seribu kunai menancap di seluruh tubuh Sakura—terlebih di hati dan juga di kepalanya. Bertingkah seperti orang gila? Bertingkah seperti orang gila? Bertingkah seperti orang gila?

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam indera pendengaraanya dan juga otaknya yang cerdas. Betapa malunya dia saat ini—malu karena sudah bertingkah konyol di hadapan pria yang selama ini selalu mengisi hati dan juga pikirannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"I-itu… a-aku…," ucap Sakura tersendat-sendat, mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang tengah terjadi beberapa saat lalu. "Aku—"

Belum sempat Sakura menjelaskan, Sasuke sudah melengos pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya sendirian—yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan ruang kamar bernomor 23. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan Sakura. Hal itu membuat hati Sakura mencelos.

"Bahkan, sampai saat ini pun dia masih tidak menganggapku," gumam Sakura pelan dengan nada getir. Senyuman miris kini terpatri jelas diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

Sakura berusaha menyusul langkah Sasuke yang kini sudah ada jauh di depannya. "Sasuke! Tunggu!" teriak Sakura setengah berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang—ke arah Sakura lebih tepatnya.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Setidaknya dia masih mau mengingatku." Sakura bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Lalu mereka segera berjalan beriringan.

Hening…

Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mau bicara, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing mungkin. Sesekali terdengar suara derai tawa bocah-bocah kecil yang sedang berlari-lari kecil di sekitar mereka. Dan juga suara bisikan serta kikikan para gadis-gadis desa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka—ah, tidak! Memperhatikan Sasuke lebih tepatnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke memang tampan, biarpun dia adalah seorang _Nuke-nin_ tetap saja hal itu tidak akan menghilangkan pesona Uchiha-nya. Sakura akui, sampai saat ini ia memang masih belum bisa melupakan Uchiha bungsu itu. Tapi, dia akan berusaha melupakannya! Ingat, ia akan berusaha! Berusaha agar tidak terlalu berharap pada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia sadar—sadar betapa tidak pantasnya ia, jika ia harus bersanding dengan nama Uchiha.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

Kedua alis Sakura saling bertautan, pertanda bahwa ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Keadaannya?" tanya Sakura pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh Sasuke, "ah! Naruto, maksudmu?" lanjut Sakura setelah berhasil mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke di dalam otaknya.

"Hn."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang menjalankan sebuah misi bersama Hinata dan juga Neji," jawab Sakura ceria, "dia sudah sadar dan sembuh dari seminggu lalu. Mungkin dia akan pulang ke Konoha beberapa hari lagi," lanjut Sakura.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, membuat alis Sakura berkedut karenanya.

Hening…

Sakura tidak tahu harus bicara apa, mulut Sasuke kini terkatup rapat. Sepertinya ia enggan untuk bicara dengan Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat hati Sakura merasa sedikit tertusuk. Jangankan bicara, memandang Sakura saja ia sepertinya enggan.

Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam sambil terus berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Selalu seperti ini…

Dari dulu hingga sekarang…

Tak ada yang berubah. Sasuke tidak pernah memperdulikan Sakura menurut Sakura. Sampai kapan pun, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa memndapatkan perhatian lebih dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." Suara _baritone_ berat milik Sasuke berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura. Membuat Sakura terkesiap. Dengan segera Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, "Ah?oh—ya, hahaha."

Sekali lagi, Sakura mendongkkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit siang yang kini diliputi oleh segerombolan awan hitam.

Mendung…

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Sasuke datar pada Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kediaman miliknya, hendak membuka pintu tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura? ia masih berdiri terpaku di depan gerbang kediaman milik Uchiha.

"O-oh, maaf," ucap Sakura pelan kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sasuke—masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kediaman Sasuke. Sudah beberapa tahun lalu sejak Sakura mengenal Sasuke, tak pernah sekalipun ia menginjakkan kaki-kakinya ke tempat ini. Jangankan kediaman Sasuke, 16 tahun Sakura hidup di Konoha tak pernah sekalipun ia berani memasuki kawasan distrik klan Uchiha. Sesekali ia hanya pernah melewatinya saja, tidak pernah sampai memasuki kawasan itu lebih dalam.

Sejenak Sakura sempat terpukau dengan keadaan sekeliling kediaman tersebut. Sangat luas—mewah, barang-barang perabotannya juga tertata dengan rapi walaupun banyak debu bertebaran dimana-mana. Maklum saja, tidak ada yang mengurus kebersihan rumah ini sejak kepergian Sasuke 3 tahun lalu.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang entah menuju kemana, Sakura juga tidak tau.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu tua yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga yang baru saja dilewati oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun ikut berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke, "Kamarmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn."

Didorongnya pintu tersebut oleh Sasuke sehingga pintu tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya. Membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dinding-dinding tembok yang di dominasi oleh warna-warna gelap itu membuat Sakura sedikit terpana. Perpaduan antara warna biru dan hitam itu membuat kesan ruangan terlihat suram namun nyaman. Kamar Sasuke tidaklah terlalu besar namun jika di bandingkan dengan kamar _apartemen_ milik Sakura kamar ini jauh lebih besar.

Sebuah keranjang kasur yang ukurannya dapat memuat dua orang terlihat sangat jelas di pinggir tengah ruangan tersebut. Juga sebuah lemari kayu besar yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari ranjang kasur tersebut. Tak ada poster atau pajangan-pajangan lain yang mengisi kekosongan dinding-dinding kamar tersebut. Isi kamar Sasuke benar-benar sangat _simple_.

"Kau tunggulah di sana." Sasuke mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah ranjang kasur miliknya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang kasur milik Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kamar itu, entah hendak kemana Sakura juga tidak tahu.

**»»» oOo «««**

Entah kenapa hati Sakura merasa sangat tidak tenang saat berada di dalam kamar milik Sasuke. Padahal setiap kali ia pergi ke kamar _apartemen _milik Naruto, dia merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti saat ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama baginya memasuki ruang pribadi pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terus menjelajahi isi kamar tersebut. Tatapannya terpaku pada sebuah lemari kecil yang letaknya terdapat di sisi kanan ranjang milik Sasuke. Didekatinya lemari itu dengan perlahan, matanya membulat tak percaya. Di sana—di atas lemari kecil itu terdapat sebuah benda yang amat sangat Sakura kenal.

"I-ini?" gumam Sakura saat menyentuh benda itu.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh benda tersebut. Perasaan tidak percaya, bahagia, senang, dan haru semua bercampur menjadi satu membentuk sebuah perasaan yang saat ini tak dapat Sakura ungkapkan. Seulas senyum kini tersungging di bibir mungilnya yang tipis. Sebuah senyuman tulus penuh kebahagiaan.

Sasuke masih menyimpannya—batin Sakura tidak percaya.

Sebuah foto…

Ya, sebuah foto yang amat sangat Sakura kenal…

Foto saat mereka semua—tim tujuh masih berkumpul bersama. Foto yang diambil saat ia, Sasuke, dan juga Naruto masih dalam tahap kelas _Genin_. Tak lupa juga dengan foto Kakashi-_sensei_ yang dulu sempat menjadi guru pembimbing mereka. Foto yang diambil saat mereka selesai mejalankan sebuah misi. Memang pada awalnya Sasuke dan Naruto menolak untuk foto bersama. Tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ berhasil memaksa mereka.

Sakura terkekeh pelan saat melihat foto tersebut—melihat ekspresi Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Memang sejak dulu Sasuke dan Naruto tidaklah pernah akur, mereka selalu beranggapan bahwa diri mereka adalah _rival_. Tapi di sisi lain, mereka juga beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah sahabat. Sakura sempat cemburu pada Naruto karena dia bisa dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Sasuke. Sungguh pemikiran yang sagat bodoh, bukan?

Sampai kapan pun hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan. Dia bukanlah Naruto, dia juga bukanlah _rival_ yang pantas untuk seorang Uchiha. Sebaliknya, dia hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dan selalu merepotkan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sakura tersenyum getir saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam di masa lalu. Kejadian dimana ia selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, kejadian dimana ia selalu mencari perhatian Sasuke, kejadian dimana ia selalu menyebutkan nama Sasuke dengan panggilan sok akrab. Sungguh amat sangat memalukan!—batin Sakura miris.

Mengejar-ngejar cinta seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai sifat dingin bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Sakura harus siap menerima lontaran-lontaran kalimat pedas yang selalu keluar dari mulut si Uchiha bungsu itu. Kata-kata 'merepotkan' dan juga 'menyebalkan' sangat cocok untuk Sakura di kala itu.

Tapi, jujur—ia sangat rindu dengan masa-masa itu. Rindu dengan kebersamaan tim tujuh, rindu saat Sasuke sesekali mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang terluka, rindu saat menjalankan misi bersama, rindu saat berkumpul bersama, rindu akan semuanya—semua yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu tim tujuh, walaupun tidak semua masa lalunya menyenangkan.

_**KLEK—**_

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura akan kenangan masa lalunya. Dengan sigap ia letakkan kembali bingkai foto yang baru saja ia lihat di tempatnya semula.

"S-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata, merasa kaget atas kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn," balas Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan penuh selidik, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada datar nan dingin.

"I-itu a-aku hanya ingin lihat ini," jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah jelas sangat Sasuke dan Sakura kenal.

Sasuke segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah benda yang sedang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Matanya agak sedikit membelalak ketika mendapati benda itu masih ada di kamarnya. Tapi bukan seorang Uchiha namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi perasaannya. Dalam waktu hitungan detik, Sasuke sudah mampu mengendalikan emosi perasaannya dan kembali memasang ekspresi wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau masih menyimpan benda ini," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"…" tak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melupakan kami, Sasuke. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Sakura berkata pelan, iris _emerald_-nya memandang _onyx_ tajam milik Sasuke dengan berani. "Aku… senang," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras secara tiba-tiba saat mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura membuat hati Sasuke terasa sesak. Bagai ribuan jarum yang menancap tepat di pusat hatinya.

"Aku yakin Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_ juga akan senang apabila mengetahui hal ini," ucap Sakura semangat. "Kau tahu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, "selama ini aku selalu berfikir, kau mungkin tak akan mengingat kami—mengingatku. Aku pikir selama ini kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai teman satu tim." Sakura tersenyum getir. "Dulu, aku selalu merepotkanmu—merepotkan Naruto serta Kakashi-_sensei_ juga. Kau selalu berkata kalau aku ini 'menyebalkan' ahahaha. Aku jadi rindu masa-masa itu."

"…"

"Aku ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi," lanjut Sakura.

"…"

"Bisa bersama-sama dengan dirimu seperti dulu... Tak peduli seberapa bencinya kau padaku…"

"…"

"Aku ingin tetap bersamamu, walaupun aku tahu itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau—sudah menolakku di malam itu," ucap Sakur lirih, "di malam saat kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha," lanjut Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Ah! Aku ini bicara apa? ahaha. Lupakan soal kata-kataku barusan." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dan memaksakan seulas senyum. "Sebaiknya aku segera memeriksa keadaanmu sekarang."

"…"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ranjang milik Uchiha bungsu itu. Kemudian duduk di sisi kiri ranjang tersebut. Diikuti oleh Sasuke yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk.

"Bisa kau buka pakaian atasmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang kini tengah mempersiapkan _chakra_ murni di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Kemudian menuruti perintah Sakura untuk membuka pakaian atasnya. Setelah selesai melepasnya, Sasuke segera berbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya.

Sakura mulai mengalirkan _chakra_ murni hangat berwarna kehijauan itu dari kedua telapak tangannya menuju bagian dada serta rusuk depan Sasuke yang terluka. Walaupun Shizune sudah mengatakan bahwa luka Sasuke sudah sembuh, tapi Tsunade-_shisou_ masih menyuruh Sakura untuk memeriksa keadaannya ulang.

Cahaya hangat berwarna kehijauan itu terus mengalir menuju pembuluh-pembuluh darah Sasuke yang nampaknya belum sembuh total. Sakura terus mengalirkan _chakra_ murninya menuju bagian-bagian terkecil di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Rasa hangat terus mengalir di seluruh tubuh Sasuke, membuat ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Sasuke nampak menikmati kegiatan yang tengah Sakura lakukan terhadap tubuhnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam, mencoba mencari sensasi nyaman yang begitu nikmat. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura yang menyentuh bagian tubuh Sasuke membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda—sensasi yang terasa amat sangat hangat.

"Sepertinya memang sudah sembuh," ucap Sakura mengakhiri kegiatannya. "Hanya saja ada beberapa bagian yang lukanya masih belum tertutup. Kau harus banyak istirahat, Sasuke."

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil kembali memakai pakaian atasnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, hari sudah semakin sore." Sakura beranjak dari sisi ranjang milik Sasuke. "Kau istirahatlah, Sasuke. Tsunade-_shisou_ sedang membicarakan hukuman yang tepat untukmu," lanjut Sakura kemudian segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruang pribadi milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sudah mulai keluar dari kamarnya.

_Tap… Tap… Tap… _

Derap langkah kaki Sakura dan Sasuke menggema di lorong rumah kediaman milik Uchiha yang sepi itu. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya keheninganlah yang menyeruak masuk di keduanya. Sakura terus menghela napas bosan—bosan dengan keheningan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Uchiha bungsu yang kini sedang jalan beriringan di sampingnya.

Sesampainya Sakura di teras depan kediaman Uchiha ia segera kembali memakai sandal _ninja_-nya, hendak kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. "Aku pergi, Sasuke. Ingat! Sebaiknya kau istirahat yang cukup karena masih ada beberapa bagian di dalam sel pembuluh darahmu yang lukanya masih belum tertutup," ucap Sakura memperingatkan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku pamit—"

_**KLEK!—**_

"—ah! Hujan!" pekik Sakura kaget saat membuka pintu utama kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit mendung yang kini tengah menurunkan bulir-bulir tetes air hujan yang cukup lebat. "Cih! Aku tak bawa payung—apa kau punya sebuah payung, Sasuke?" dengus Sakura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya datar untuk bertanya apakah ia memiliki sebuah payung atau tidak.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar, "sebaiknya kau tunggu sampai hujan reda." Sasuke menatap _emerald _milik Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Ta-tapi, Tsunade-_shisou_ pasti menunggu hasil laporanku," ucap Sakura pelan agak sedikit panik.

"Nenek tua itu tidak akan marah hanya karena kau telat beberapa saat." Sasuke berkata datar dan masih memasang ekspresi wajah _stoic_-nya. Matanya memandang tajam _emerald_ milik Sakura. Membuat Sakura tak mampu menatap kembali _onyx_ itu dengan berani.

"A-aaa… mungkin aku akan menunggu beberapa saat lagi sampai hujan mulai mereda. Maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke." Sakura berkata gugup—cih! Dia benci saat harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Pasalnya itu akan membuat hati dan pikirannya semakin sulit untuk melupakan bocah itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang langsung melengos pergi menuju ruang tamu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpekur dengan pikirannya sendiri.

**»»» oOo «««**

Suara gemrisik air hujan yang turun dari langit terus masuk ke dalam indera pendengar Sakura yang kini tengah terduduk di atas sofa ruang tamu kediaman milik keluarga Uchiha. Bau sedap khas perpaduan antara tanah dengan air hujan yang menjadi salah satu keistimewaan saat hujan turun juga ikut menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciuman milik Sakura. Menimbulkan suasana serta aroma yang nyaman tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk bersebrangan dengan dia.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. Tatapannya lebih tertuju ke arah jendela kaca besar yang letaknya ada di samping ruang tamu. Menampakan pemandangan halaman samping rumah yang kini tengah diguyur oleh derasnya air hujan.

Sakura terpaku menatap sosok Sasuke saat itu. Bentuk wajah yang sangat sempurna, jika dilihat dari arah samping. Garis rahang yang begitu sempurna, hidung mancung, bentuk pipi, bibirnya yang tipis, rambut hitamnya yang mencuat, garis-garis tulang leher yang terbentuk akibat tolehan wajahnya ke arah samping, serta dagunya yang lancip benar-benar membuat Sakura terpana.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa kau ciptakan laki-laki sesempurna ini? Kenapa kau ciptakan dia dan memasukkannya ke dalam kisah hidupku?—Batin Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke begitu menawan, Sakura akui itu. Sejak dahulu memang ia mempunyai kelebihan khusus. Tampan, pintar, dikagumi banyak orang, serta berasal dari salah satu _clan_ yang terkenal di Desa Konoha. Banyak gadis yang mengantri hanya untuk melihat dirinya berlatih saat ia masih _Genin—_dulu termasuk Sakura yang tak ingin sekali pun melewati sesi jadwal latihan Sasuke.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sampai saat ini—Sakura masih menyukai, ah! Lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membuang perasaan itu begitu saja. Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya, dia adalah sosok yang sangat Sakura kagumi. Sakura mencintainya—begitu mencintainya. Hingga saat ini…

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang kini tengah melamun sambil menatap dirinya begitu lekat, membuat Sasuke agak sedikit risih karenanya.

"E-eh?" ucap Sakura tersentak kaget saat suara Sasuke tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya membuyarkan semua lamunannya, "ah! Itu a-aku ingin ke kamar mandi," lanjut Sakura dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Sungguh Sakura merutuki kebodohannya setiap kali ia harus berhadapan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sakura benar-benar malu saat ini.

Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan tingkah laku Sakura. "Hn, kau lurus saja melewati kamarku tadi. Di sebelah kanan kamar mandinya," ucap Sasuke datar mengendikkan dagunya ke arah lorong yang tadi Sakura lewati saat hendak ke kamar Sasuke.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" rutuk Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti itu? Aku benar-benar bodoh!" gumam Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, "padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan dirinya."

Sakura terus menggerutu tidak jelas mengumpat kasar dan merutuki segala kebodohannya. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mencuci muka pikirannya bisa menjadi lebih tenang—pikir Sakura kesal.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang disebut kamar mandi itu, Sakura segera melangkah masuk ke dalam. Berjalan ke arah bak mandi yang hanya terisi air setengahnya saja. Sakura mengambil gayung lalu menciduk air tersebut, dibasuhnya air tersebut ke wajahnya beberapa kali, membuat beberapa helaian poninya basah.

"_Huuufh_…" Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Aku harus segera kembali. Aku tidak boleh berhadapan dengan Sasuke terlalu lama," gumam Sakura memandang genangan air yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku masih mencintainya… dan aku harus melupakannya…" lanjut Sakura lirih sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

"Aku… bodoh."

.

.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada tadi—ruang tamu. Iris _emerald_-nya yang indah terus menatap lurus ke depan. Rintik-rintik deras air hujan semakin terdengar dengan jelas di dalam indera pendengaran Sakura, sepertinya hujan di luar semakin parah, batin Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, apa?" Sakura nampak berpikir di tengah langkahnya.

"Ah! Sarung tanganku!" pekik Sakura, "sepertinya tertinggal di kamar Sasuke. Aku harus segera mengambilnya."

**»»» oOo «««**

Ekspresi ragu nampak jelas di paras cantik seorang gadis berambut pink yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah kamar milik Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruskah ia memasuki ruang itu kembali tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik kamar? Rasanya tidak sopan, bukan? Memasuki kamar seorang pria tanpa seizinnya. Sakura menatap pintu kamar Sasuke beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuat ia tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya suara tersebut dengan nada datar, mata _onyx_-nya yang kelam menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"S-Sasuke? Ah, itu sa-sarung tanganku sepertinya tertinggal di dalam." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi? Kau berniat masuk ke kamarku tanpa seizinku?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura sukses membelalakan matanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" sanggah Sakura cepat. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkutik. _Onyx_-nya yang kelam seakan-akan ingin menerkam Sakura saat itu juga. "Ma-maaf…," ucap Sakura lirih menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sakura. Segera membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menyuruh Sakura agar segera mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia lebih memilih untuk berdiri di abang pintu kamarnya sendiri. Menatap Sakura dalam diam.

.

.

Pencahayaan yang kurang di dalam ruangan itu, membuat Sakura harus memicingkan matanya agar ia bisa segera menemukan di mana letak sapu tangan yang ia tinggalkan. Ia harus segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tsunade-_shisou_ pasti sudah menunggunya.

"Ah! Itu dia," ucap Sakura semangat setelah menemukan barang yang sedari tadi ia cari. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari kecil yang letaknya ada di sisi kanan ranjang Sasuke—tempat dimana foto tim tujuh berada.

Diambilnya sapu tangan itu dengan cepat. Tapi, suara petir yang menggelegar di luar sana membuat Sakura agak sedikit berjengit kaget.

_**BRAK!—**_

Sakura tersentak saat tiba-tiba tangan kirinya menyenggol sebuah benda sehingga benda itu terjatuh.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura kaget saat melihat sebuah kotak jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang baru saja terjatuh akibat ketidak sengajaannya.

Sebuah kotak yang cukup besar berwarna biru dongker itu jatuh terkelungkup. Membuat tutup kotak yang semula tertutup menjadi terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya yang telah jatuh berserakkan kemana-mana.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara benda terjatuh segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa yang terja—" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura sedang membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil sesuatu, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, kaget akan suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membentaknya. "Ah! I-itu S-Sasuke tadi a-aku tidak senga—"

"JANGAN SENTUH BENDA ITU!" bentak Sasuke kembali sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura terkesiap saat mendengar suara bentakkan dari Sasuke. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

"A-aku tidak sengaja!" pekik Sakura tak mau kalah menahan tangis. Sungguh ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke membentak dirinya seperti ini, hanya karena sebuah kotak yang tidak diketahui isinya oleh Sakura. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, orang yang selama ini ia cintai benar-benar tega membentaknya dengan keras. Tidak—bahkan ia tega untuk membunuh Sakura!

"Kau—kalau alasanmu mengambil sarung tangan hanya untuk mengintip barang-barang milik orang, sebaiknya kau pergi," ucap Sasuke _sarkastik_.

'_**Deg'**_

Bagaikan ribuan _kunai_ beracun menancap di hati Sakura. Hatinya mencelos sakit. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke berkata seperti itu pada Sakura tanpa ada bukti yang jelas? Tidak bisakah Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit lembut? Sebegitu pentingkah isi kotak ini? Seandainya, kalau memang kotak ini penting. Kenapa tidak ia taruh saja di tempat yang tidak akan diketahui orang? Semacam tempat rahasia, mungkin? Lemari misalnya.

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya," ucap Sakura membela diri.

_Emerald _Sakura membelalak kaget saat melihat _onyx_ Sasuke kini tengah menatap dia dengan pandangan menusuk. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Maaf…," ucap Sakura pelan dan langsung melesat pergi keluar dengan wajah tertunduk. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap sebuah kotak yang isinya sudah berserakkan kemana-mana.

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Sial."

**»»» oOo «««**

Hujan deras tak menyurutkan niat Sakura untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia terus memfokuskan _chakra_-nya pada kedua telapak kakinya, melompat dari gedung yang satu ke gedung yang lain, melompat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke dahan pohon yang lain.

Cairan hangat itu terus mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya. Berbaur menjadi satu bersama air hujan yang turun jatuh menusuk kulit wajahnya. Tidak peduli dengan angin yang bertiup kencang, tidak peduli dengan petir yang menggelegar. Ia—Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya pergi, menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

"_Kami-sama_… kenapa kau siksa aku dengan cara seperti ini?" gumam Sakura di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali melupakan dia?"

"Hatiku sakit…," ucap Sakura lirih. Pandangannya kabur akibat derasnya air hujan dan juga akibat air matanya sendiri. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Langkahnya terhenti setelah ia sampai di sebuah lapangan luas—tempat yang dulu sering ia gunakan latihan bersama dengan tim tujuh. Masih sama seperti dulu, ada 3 buah batang kayu besar di sana. Salah satu tempat dimana Naruto pernah dihukum oleh Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya, duduk bersandar di salah satu batang kayu tersebut. Meringkuk di tengah derasnya hujan dengan cara memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat.

"Bodoh," gumam Sakura merutuki diri sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_…," gumam Sakura terus menerus. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Suaranya serak dan parau. Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek dan juga pakaian yang ia kenakan basah akibat guyuran air hujan. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini; kacau.

Sakura tersenyum getir saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Sebegitu bencinya 'kah Sasuke kepada Sakura? Hanya karena sebuah kotak? Bahkan bagi Sasuke, sebuah kotak lebih penting dan berharga dari pada Sakura.

"Bodoh…," rutuk Sakura terus menerus di bawah siraman air hujan yang semakin menjadi. Sudah jelas-jelas cintanya selalu ditolak berkali-kali. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia selalu berharap? Kenapa sampai saat ini ia masih mencintainya?

Berkali-kali ia disakiti, berkali-kali ia menangis, berkali-kali ia menyesal. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaannya pada Sasuke begitu kuat?

Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa mencintai seseorang sampai ia harus rela mati. Hanya orang bodoh yang selalu mempertahankan kisah cintanya yang selalu ditolak. Hanya orang yang rela menutup kebahagiaannya sendiri hanya demi menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas orang bodoh yang masih bisa tahan dengan rasa sakit yang berkali-kali menyerang relung hatinya.

Dan—Sakura, adalah salah satu dari orang bodoh itu. Hei—ingatkah kau saat orang yang kau cintai dengan tega mengarahkan pedangnya ke arahmu? Mencoba membunuhmu?

Sekali lagi, Sakura terisak akan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu kelam yang selalu menghantui hidupnya.

"Aku… mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan…," desis Sasuke tajam pada sosok yang kini tengah meringkuk di hadapanya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang sudah sangat amat ia kenal. _Emerald_-nya menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam. Mata _onyx_-nya yang kelam kini berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. _Sharingan_…

Mulut Sakura terkatup rapat. Sasuke? _Sharingan_? Apakah ia berniat akan membunuh Sakura (lagi) dengan cara menggunakan jurus _genjutsu_-nya?

Tenggorokan Sakura serasa tercekat saat dilihatnya Sasuke dengan perlahan menghampirinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Bibir Sakura bergetar hebat—efek dari rasa takut dan juga kedinginan.

Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh _chakra_ yang ia punya ke dalam salah satu kepalan tangannya.

"Mau apa kau, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak, berusaha bangkit dari duduknya.

"…" tak jawaban dari Sasuke. Sebaliknya, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin waspada.

Sakura berlari menerjang Sasuke, bersiap memberikan sebuah pukulan telak tepat di bagian _vital_-nya. Berharap agar pria itu jatuh tersungkur sehingga Sakura bisa melarikan diri.

Namun sayang, pukulannya meleset. Dengan sigap, Sasuke memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu sulit menggerakkan tangannya.

'_**Deg'**_

_Emerald_ bersirobok dengan merah pekat.

Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Beginikah akhirnya? Beginikah akhir kisah hidupnya? Beginikah akhir penantian hidupnya? Mati di tangan orang yang kita cintai?

Tanpa terasa, bulir-bulir hangat itu kembali menetes dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Mungkin ini lebih baik—batin Sakura miris.

_**Grep…**_

"Maaf…"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan iris _emerald_-nya sukses membelalak sempurna saat dilihatnya kini Sasuke tengah memeluk dirinya di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan yang jatuh menghujam Desa Konoha.

"A-apa?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "S-Sasuke?" gumam Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Maaf… Sakura…," bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga kiri Sakura, membuat Sakura agak sedikit bergidik, "maaf karena telah menyakitimu."

Tumpah sudah semua air mata Sakura kini. Hati mencelos saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini nyata? Rasa hangat ini begitu nyata bagi Sakura.

"Sa-su-ke?" gumam Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap langsung mata Sasuke. _Onyx_ itu sudah berubah warna lagi, gelap dan kelam. Sasuke pun balas menatap _emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura membelalak kaget saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura berusaha menyusuri kebenaran kata-kata Sasuke melalui sorot matanya yang kelam itu.

Tak ada kebohongan di sana…

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat…

Membuat hati Sakura luluh kembli…

Mungkinkah ini akhir kisah penantiannya? Kisah cintanya?

"A-aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_**kun**_." Kembali—Sakura sebut _suffix_ itu. "Selalu mencintaimu…," ucap Sakura pelan, "sampai kapan pun."

Keluar sudah semua isi hatinya selama ini. Semua isi hati yang selalu ia pendam di hadapan orang-orang yang mengira bahwa ia sudah melupakan sosok Uchiha bungsu itu. Isak tangisnya semakin menjadi saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengecup bibir dingin milik Sakura. Berusaha menenangkan dan meredakan tangis gadis berwarna rambut merah muda itu.

Satu buah kecupan singkat yang mampu membuat hati Sakura menghangat. Seketika itu pula hujan berhenti meneteskan air-airnya jatuh ke bumi. Pengakuan itu terjadi seiring dengan meredanya hujan deras yang sejak tadi mengguyur permukaan bumi. Mungkinkah _Kami-sama_ merestui hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke?

Langit juga ikut bersaksi atas pengakuan mereka.

Tak ada yang tahu kejadian ini selain diri mereka sendiri, _Kami-sama_, dan juga alam sekitar yang melihat adegan ini.

Biarlah waktu terus bergulir seiring besarnya cinta yang akan terus tumbuh di hati keduanya. Di bawah langit yang sama dan di atas tanah yang sama. Dia—seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bisa mengubah takdir yang seharusnya sudah ditentukan.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura tatkala ia melihat sebuah pelangi menggantung dengan indahnya di atas langit. Sama seperti hatinya yang kini tengah diliputi oleh kebahagiaan.

.

.

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dongker kepada Sakura.

"I-ini?" ucap Sakura tak percaya saat membuka kotak tersebut. Sehari penuh hatinya selalu dikejutkan oleh hal-hal yang tak terduga.

"Hn."

Sakura menggenggam erat kotak itu, senyumannya semakin mengembang ketika ia melihat sosok orang yang selama ini selalu dicintainya tengah berdiri dengan gagah disisinya.

"Terima kasih… Sakura…"

_De javu… _kalimat ini pernah Sakura dengar di suatu tempat yang lain. Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang sama.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku,"

Sebuah kalimat yang sama dengan akhir kisah yang berbeda. Bagaimana dengan takdir kisah cintamu? Bisakah kau mengubahnya?

Semua bisa berubah asal kita mau berusaha…

**F I N**

_**a/n:**__ ini fic apa coba? D: krik krik banget! Ckk sebulan ngerjain ini fic tapi jadinya malah abal bin gaje begini -_-'' apalagi endingnya u,u sumpah gak jelas banget. Berusaha bikin Sasuke gak ooc tapi kayaknya gak kesampean ._. wkwkkwkw *lirik2 ending gaje* setengah dari ceritanya hampir saya rombak abis -_- saking mentoknya alur cerita ckk, suram._

_soal kotak? Jangan tanya isinya XDDD saya sendiri juga gak tau apa /ngekngok/_

_di fic ini say dominasikan lebih ke perasaan Sakura, soalnya di anime aslinya emang begitu sih -_- dari sisi Sasuke sulit di tebak haha._

_sejujurnya saya kecewa banget sama fic ini u.u feel-nya pasti __**gak dapet**__! Jelek pula, alur cerita berantakkan. Sempet gigit jari pas liat fic-fic yang lain -,- keren-keren banget ceritanya huhuhuu.. yah tak apalah :D toh ini fic emang khusus saya buat untuk BTC haha. Maaf kalau mengecewakan apalagi endingnya -_-' *gigit laptop*_

* * *

_**:: Omake ::**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, kaget akan suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membentaknya. "Ah! I-itu S-Sasuke tadi a-aku tidak senga_**—**_"

"JANGAN SENTUH TOMATKU!" bentak Sasuke kembali sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sakura terkesiap saat mendengar suara bentakkan dari Sasuke. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

/krik/ngek/plak/dor/ :P

_**Mind To Review and Concrit ?**_


End file.
